narutofandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Thông tin Naruto phần 3 và Hết
Sự đón nhận Lễ cosplay về Naruto tại triển lãm Anime Expo năm 2006 Bộ manga Naruto trở thành một trong những tài sản đứng đầu của Viz, chiếm gần 10% toàn bộ doanh số manga trong năm 2006.15 Tập thứ bảy của bản phát hành Viz trở thành bộ manga đầu tiên từng đoạt giải Quill khi nó nhận giải "Truyện Tranh Xuất sắc nhất" năm 2006.15 Cho đến tập 36, bộ manga đã bán được hơn 71 triệu bản ở Nhật Bản.3 Bộ manga cũng xuất hiện trong Danh sách Tựa sách USA Today với tập 11 giữ danh hiệu manga được xếp hạng cao nhất, cho đến khi bị vượt qua bởi tập 28 khi nó đã đứng hạng 17 trong tuần phát hành đầu tiên vào tháng 3 năm 2008.161718 Tập 28 cũng là một trong những manga có số tuần ra mắt thành công nhất trong năm và hiện là tựa manga bán chạy nhất trong năm 2008.19 Trong thời gian phát hành, tập 29 đứng hạng 57, trong khi tập 28 tụt xuống hạng 139.20 Vào tháng 4 năm 2007, tập 14 đoạt giải Gem cho mục "Manga Thương mại Bìa mềm của Năm" từ Nhà phân phối Truyện tranh Diamond cho Viz.21 Bộ anime Naruto đoạt "Giải Chương trình Hoạt hình Thời lượng Dài Xuất sắc nhất" trong lễ trao giải Third UStv tổ chức ở Đại học Santo Tomas tại Manila, Philippines.22 Trong bảng Xếp hạng 100 Anime mới nhất của TV Asahi, Naruto đứng hàng thứ 17.23 Vài nhà phê bình đã chỉ trích gay gắt OVA Battle at Hidden Falls, vì đó là bước đi lùi so với tập mới nhất của loạt Naruto. Nhà phê bình của Anime News Network gọi đó là sự bổ sung kém cỏi vào sản phẩm Naruto và đã không "thực hiện được công lý" nhưng có thể khiến khán giả cảm kích khi thấy được bộ phim đã đi xa đến mức nào kể từ tập đầu tiên.24 "Naruto: Câu chuyện Thất bại" quay trở về nguyên bản với cốt truyện quá đỗi đơn giản, những trận chiến lặp lại theo công thức, và có nhiều câu đùa cợt đáng chê trách. Đây chỉ là phần đặc biệt mà một fan thực sự của Naruto mới mua, chứ không phải để xem giải trí mà chỉ để có một tác phẩm khác của sản phẩm Naruto. —Briana Lawrence, Anime News Network24 Truyền thông sửaManga Bài chi tiết: Danh sách tập truyện tranh Naruto Naruto xuất hiện lần đầu trong tạp chí ’’Shonen Jump Hàng tuần’’ của Shueisha vào năm 1999.2526 239 chương đầu tiên được gọi là Phần I, và tạo nên phần đầu tiên cho câu chuyện Naruto. Các chương manga từ 240 tới 244 gồm một gaiden tập trung nói đến quá khứ của nhân vật Hatake Kakashi. Tất cả các chương về sau thuộc về Phần II, nó tiếp tục câu chuyện của Phần I sau hai năm rưỡi. Bộ truyện tiếng Anh phỏng theo bộ manga Naruto được cấp giấy phép bởi Viz và được đăng nhiều kỳ trong phiên bản Shonen Jump của Viz.25 Để có thể bù đắp kẽ hở giữa giữa bản tiếng Nhật và bản tiếng Anh phỏng theo manga, Viz tuyên bố chiến dịch "Naruto Nation" mà đã phát hành 3 tập một tháng trong 4 tháng cuối cùng của năm 2007 để che đậy kẽ hở về ngôn ngữ.27 Cho đến tháng 5 năm 2008, 42 tankōbon đã được phát hành bởi Shueisha ở Nhật Bản, với 27 tankōbon đầu tiên mang nội dung Phần I, và 15 quyển còn lại thuộc về Phần II. Quyển tankōbon đầu tiên được phát hành vào 3 tháng 3 năm 2000,28 với lần phát hành thứ 42 vào ngày 2 tháng 5 năm 2008.29 Thêm vào đó, ba quyển tankōbon với mỗi quyển chứa một ani-manga dựa trên một trong ba bộ phim đầu tiên của Naruto, đã được phát hành bởi Shueisha.303132 Viz đã phát hành 28 tập của bản tiếng Anh phỏng theo manga.33 sửaAnime Bài chi tiết: Danh sách tập phim Naruto Được đạo diễn bởi Hayato Date và sản xuất bởi Studio Pierrot cùng TV Tokyo, bộ phim hoạt hình Naruto được công chiếu tập đầu ở Nhật Bản trên kênh TV Tokyo vào ngày 3 tháng 10 năm 2002, và hoàn thành 220 tập vào ngày 8 tháng 2 năm 2007.3435 130 tập đầu tiên được lấy từ 27 tập truyện, trong khi 90 tập còn lại là các tập bổ sung có những cốt truyện không thấy trong manga. Viz đã cấp giấy phép của bộ anime cho việc phát sóng và phân phối tại khu thương mại mã Vùng 1.34 Bộ anime tiếng Anh bắt đầu phát sóng vào 10 tháng 9 năm 2005.36 Các tập phim được chiếu trên chương trình Toonami của Cartoon Network, Bionix của YTV và kênh Jetix Anh.34 Tại Mỹ, những hình ảnh liên quan đến rượu, văn hoá Nhật Bản, và ngay cả máu me hay giết chóc đôi khi được lược bỏ khi phát sóng, nhưng vẫn để nguyên trạng trong DVD.37 Những mạng lưới khác còn chỉnh sửa khác với bản chỉnh sửa của Cartoon Network, ví dụ như Jetix đã nghiêm khắc hơn trong việc lược bỏ máu me, ngôn ngữ, hút thuốc lá hay tương tự. sửaNaruto: Shippūden Bài chi tiết: Danh sách tập phim Naruto: Shippūden Naruto: Shippūden–ナルト 疾風伝 ( tạm dịch: Naruto : Cuộc phiêu lưu Gió xoáy) là bộ anime nối tiếp với bộ anime Naruto ban đầu và có mặt trong bộ manga Naruto từ tập 28 trở đi. Sau khi huấn luyện 2 năm rưỡi với Jiraiya, Naruto trở về làng Mộc Diệp, đoàn tụ với những người bạn cậu đã chia tay, và lập lại Nhóm 7, giờ được gọi là Nhóm Kakashi, với Sai thế chỗ Sasuke. Tất cả những người bạn của Naruto đều đã trưởng thành và thăng cấp, có người hơn người khác. Không giống như phần đầu khi chúng chỉ đóng vai trò phụ, tổ chức Thiều chiếm lấy vai trò đối nghịch chính trong tham vọng thống trị thế giới. Naruto: Shippūden công chiếu ở Philippines vào 28 tháng 1 năm 2008, trên kênh ABS-CBN làm Naruto: Phần 5. ABS-CBN là mạng lưới đầu tiên ở ngoài Nhật Bản chiếu phần mới. ABS-CBN chỉ mới chiếu 40 tập đầu của Naruto: Shippūden vì bộ anime vẫn đang được chiếu ở Nhật Bản. Hiện tại, nó đang được chiếu qua kênh truyền hình cáp Hero TV.38 Naruto shippuuden là một tác phẩm của Kishimoto Masashi.Nó cũng nói về Naruto,nhưng là 2 năm sau,sau khi cậu bé cùng sư phụ Jiraiya của mình đi tập luyện xa trở về làng Lá(phần sau của Naruto) Người đầu tiên cậu bé gặp chính là Sakura,cô bạn đã từng cùng trong nhóm Kakashi của cậu.Cô bé Haruno Sakura này cũng đã có khá nhiều thay đổi và đã là một ninja y thuật cực kì..bạo lực.Sakura tin là Naruto đã trưởng thành hơn rất nhiều. Naruto và Sakura vẫn quyết tâm tìm bằng được người đồng đội Sasuke của mình.Và một người thuộc ám bộ Kon đã được cử đến để thế chỗ Sasuke,làm nhóm Kakashi có thể tiếp tục thi hành nhiệm vụ.Cậu này tên là Sai.Thoạt đầu rất vô tình nhưng sau đó đã được tình cảm của Naruto và Sakura dành cho Sasuke cảm hóa,đồng hành với hai người bạn này. Có lần,họ đã tìm được Sasuke,nhưng vì theo học Orochimaru,Sasuke trở nên quá mạnh,họ không thể đánh bại Sasuke.Một lần nữa,cơ hội tìm lại người đồng đội cũ lại tuột khỏi tay... Và ba người bạn,Naruto,Sakura,Sai lại tiếp tục những nhiệm vụ,cũng tranh thủ học nhiều thuật để mạnh hơn Sasuke rồi mang Sasuke trở về với làng Lá quen thuộc. Nhưng cùng lúc đó,Sasuke cũng giết Orochimaru,rồi lại gặp lại người anh trai đã giết cha mẹ của mình,người mà cậu rất căm hận.Đó chưa hẳn đã phải kết thúc.Cuộc chiến đấu của cậu với anh trai thực chất chỉ mới bắt đầu.Do theo học Orochimaru,Sasuke trở nên rất mạnh .Cậu đã đánh bại Itachi một cách dễ dàng và Itachi đã thừa nhận rằng cậu rất mạnh.Nhưng vào phút cuối của trận đấu ,Itachi đã dùng thuật phân thân biến thành những con quạ bay đi và hẹn gặp Sasuke tại mật thất Uchiha để giải quyết mọi việc tại đó.Cùng lúc nhóm của Naruto và Sakura lên đường tìm kiếm Sasuke.Sasuke lên đường đến mật thất Uchiha để tìm gặp Itachi,giữa đường cậu đụng độ phân thân của Naruto.Naruto lập tức bám theo Sasuke nhưng giữa đường thì nhóm của Naruto gặp phải sự cản trở của Tobi.Sakura rất lo lắng cho Sasuke và cô rất sốt ruột khi đang giữa đường tìm kiếm cậu lại bị Tobi chặn lại.Sasuke đi đến mật thất Uchiha và gặp Itachi.Itachi đã hỏi cậu rằng với con mắt saringan của mình cậu nhìn thấy gì và Sasuke đã chẳng ngại ngần trả lời rằng "ta nhìn thấy ngươi chết".Sau đó,Itachi và Sasuke bắt đầu lao vào đánh nhau.Sasuke đã dùng thuật chidori đập mạnh xuống đất. Itachi bị trúng chiêu và bị kiếm của Sasuke đâm vào tim . Khi Sasuke hỏi Itachi câu hỏi cuối cùng thì cậu phát hiện ra rằng đó thực chất chỉ là phân thân của anh trai.Thì ra từ đầu đến cuối, Itachi chỉ ngồi yên trên ghế.Khi anh ta hỏi Sasuke rằng cậu muốn hỏi gì thì cũng bị nhát kiếm của cậu đâm xuyên qua ngực,( qua cả ghế).Bị trúng chiêu bất ngờ,Itachi khụy xuống và cũng nhận ra rằng người đứng trước mặt mình thực chất chỉ là phân thân của Sasuke,còn con người thật thì ở sau lưng đâm mình bị thương.Và đến giây phút cuối cùng khi Sasuke hỏi Itachi:"Ta muốn hỏi ngươi một câu hỏi cuối cùng" thì chapter 384 kết thúc.Liệu câu hỏi đó có liên quan gì đến sự việc Itachi giết cả gia tộc hay không,hay là những vấn đề liên quan đến Marada Uchiha-một nhân vật được coi là bí ẩn, người sở hữu Saringan mạnh nhất hay không? Tất cả dều được hé mở trong chapter 385. sửaNhạc nền Tất cả nhạc nền của Naruto được sáng tác và soạn thảo bởi Toshio Masuda.39 Đĩa đầu tiên: Naruto Original Soundtrack, được phát hành vào 3 tháng 4 năm 2003 và có 22 bài xuất hiện trong phần một của anime.40 Đĩa thứ hai Naruto Original Soundtrack II được phát hành vào ngày 18 tháng 3 năm 2004 và có 19 bài.41 Đĩa thứ ba, Naruto Original Soundtrack III được phát hành vào ngày 27 tháng 4 năm 2005 và có 23 bài.42 Còn có 2 đĩa nhạc nền chứa tất cả nhạc mở đầu và kết thúc trong phim họat hình, có tên là Naruto: Best Hit Collection và Naruto: Best Hit Collection II được phát hành vào 17 tháng 11 năm 2004 và 2 tháng 8 năm 2006, respectively.4344 Trong sô tất cả những bài trong phim, 8 bài được chọn và kết hợp thành một CD có tên Naruto in Rock -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- được phát hành vào 19 tháng 12 năm 2007.45 Mỗi bộ phim của phần đầu tiên có đĩa nhạc nền được phát hành gần với ngày công chiếu của nó.464748 Đĩa nhạc nền của Naruto: Shippūden được sản xuất bởi Yasuharu Takanashi.49 Đĩa đầu tiên, Naruto Shippūden Original Soundtrack được phát hành vào 9 tháng 12 năm 200750 và Naruto Shippūden the Movie: Original Soundtrack được phát hành vào 1 tháng 8 năm 2007.51 sửaOVA Bài chi tiết: Danh sách OVA Naruto Có tổng cộng 4 OVA cho Naruto. Hai phim đầu tiên, Tìm kiếm Cỏ-Bốn-Lá Đỏ thẫm! và Nhiệm vụ: Bảo vệ Ngôi làng Thác nước!, được chiếu tại Jump Festa 2003 và Jump Festa 2004 của Shonen Jump, và về sau được phát hành qua DVD.5253 OVA thứ ba, Cuối cùng đã đụng độ! Thượng đẳng đối đầu Hạ đẳng!! Giải đấu khổng lồ có một không hai!!, đã được phát hành trên một đĩa bổ sung với trò chơi Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 cho hệ PlayStation 2.54 OVA thứ tư, Lễ hội Thể thao Mộc Diệp Hàng năm, là một đoạn phim ngắn phát hành cùng với phim Naruto.55 Còn có một chức năng đặc biệt trong đĩa DVD tổng hợp Naruto: Shippūden dựa trên đoạn kết thúc thứ hai của phim có tên Gió xoáy! Cuộc phiêu lưu của "Học viện Mộc Diệp".56 sửaPhim Phần đầu tiên đã sản sinh ra 3 bộ phim, Cuộc chiến Ninja trong Vùng đất của Tuyết, Truyền thuyết về Hòn đá Gelel, Động vật Nổi loạn trên Hòn đảo Trăng lưỡi liềm. Ngoài ra một bộ phim tiếp nối có tên Phim Naruto : Shippūden đã được phát hành trong khi bộ phim thứ hai Mối quan hệ được lên lịch phát hành vào 2 tháng 8 năm 2008. Ở Hoa Kỳ, Cuộc chiến Ninja trong Vùng đất của Tuyết đã được phổ biến trong khi Truyền thuyết về Hòn đá Gelel và Động vật Nổi loạn trên Hòn đảo Trăng lưỡi liềm sẽ phát hành vào năm 2008. sửaTiểu thuyết Đến nay đã có 2 tiểu thuyết Naruto do Masatoshi Kusakabe sáng tác đã được phát hành ở Nhật Bản bởi Shueisha và ở Hoa Kỳ bởi Viz. Quyển đầu tiên, Naruto: Trái tim Vô tội, Dòng máu Hiểm ác dựa trên phần đầu của phim, và quyển thứ hai Naruto: Nhiệm vụ: Bảo vệ Ngôi làng Thác nước! dựa trên OVA thứ hai của anime.57 # Tiếng Nhật Tiếng Anh Ngày phát hành ISBN Ngày phát hành ISBN 1 16 tháng 12 năm 200258 ISBN 4-08-703121-7 21 tháng 11 năm 200659 ISBN 1-4215-0603-3 2 15 tháng 12 năm 200360 ISBN 4-08-703135-7 16 tháng 10 năm 200761 ISBN 1-4215-1502-4 sửaTrò chơi điện tử Bài chi tiết: Danh sách trò chơi điện tử Naruto Các trò chơi điện tử Naruto đã xuất hiện trên nhiều hệ từ Nintendo, Sony, Microsoft, đến Bandai. Trò chơi điện tử Naruto đầu tiên là Naruto: Konoha Ninpouchou, được phát hành ở Nhật Bản vào 27 tháng 3 năm 2003, cho hệ WonderSwan Color. Hầu hết các trò chơi điện tử Naruto chỉ được phát hành ở Nhật Bản. Phải cho đến 7 tháng 3 năm 2006, khi trò chơi đầu tiên của loạt game Naruto: Gekitou Ninja Taisen và loạt game Naruto: Saikyou Ninja Daikesshu được phát hành tại Bắc Mỹ dưới tựa Naruto: Clash of Ninja và Naruto: Ninja Council thì trò chơi Naruto mới chính thức có mặt ngoài phạm vi Nhật Bản. Những trò này có phiên bản lồng tiếng Anh của anime. Gần đây, hai trò chơi Naruto mới cho hệ Nintendo DS và Wii đã được tiết lộ tại Triển lãm Game Tokyo. Ngoài ra, quá trình sản xuất cho Narutimate Hero thứ 5 đã được thông báo. Cũng có một trò chơi Naruto mới phát hành cho Xbox 360: Rise of a Ninja và một trò hoàn toàn khác cho Playstation 3 đang được phát triển bởi CyberConnect2 và Namco để phát hành vào năm 2008. Ban đầu nó có tên Naruto: PS3 Project, nhưng nó đã có tựa chính thức là Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm. sửaTrò chơi Sưu tập Quân bài Bài chi tiết: Trò chơi Sưu tập Quân bài Naruto Phát hành bởi Bandai, Trò chơi Sưu tập Quân bài Naruto là một trò chơi sưu tập quân bài (CCG) dựa trên loạt phim Naruto. Trò chơi này đã được giới thiệu vào năm 2006. kết http://vi.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naruto Hết!